Penalty Game
by Gamerfreak999
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED!) A penalty, he receives a penalty by leading himself as their mole. "What's a mole?" He questioned once but sadly, nobody answered not even his late father would..
1. Prologue

**Not talking about myself.**

**Just a story that I will share.**

**Well, I'm just experimenting.**

**I hope you guys being nice to your kouhai.**

* * *

><p><strong>the Part<strong>

**befoRe**

**One**

**Long**

**running zerO + 15**

**Game**

**Uf**

**LifE - death begins**

* * *

><p>Two people, two chairs, one table and decks of cards. A hand taking out piece of card, 7 red hearts. "Penalty game this is they called," says the one on the right he was wearing a mask. An eyeball mask to be exact. "The loser would do the winner wants, funny and cunning game," Right compliments. The person on the left didn't say a word but just staring at his cards. "Now, now you could at least make an expression so the game would be more fun," Right chuckled, but Left did not.<p>

Left just concentrates on his cards, his emotionless face just staring blankly processing his understanment of the game. "No fun.., are you even a human?" Right questioned Left annoyed about the boy, he never talking a word, not once at all. "You even didn't scream when your old man dead," Right snorts glancing into Left's back to see a corpse.

A middle age man sleeping on his blood pool, and no doctor would promise to his family member that he will see the sun again. 10 red hearts, Left won the current round. Right didn't notice this but he was into his staring play at the corpse. Left then discards the two earlier cards and replaced by putting 3 blue diamond's card on the table .

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

It was loud enough to get Right back into his game, "Oh..huh? Right, thanks for reminding," Right stares at the current cards and throw a 5 blue diamond's card. He won.

Left discards the two cards and Right threw an Ace of green clubs card. Left reply this with King of green clubs.

Right uses 10 red hearts card and Left pull the table by using an Ace. "Vice versa attacks huh?" Right muttered felt the decks are playing with them instead themselves should play them. Irony.

Right had 16 rounds now with Left, though he had 8 wins and lost with Left in vice versa version.

"Still in tied waves huh? Kid..," Right chuckled but Left still motionless to reply or to show.

"How about this?" Right gives the boy a surprise attack Queen of yellow spades.

Left stoped.., his eyes slightly widened and Right who were waiting for new expression make the largest smirk they made. Left takes a cards for yellow spades but it took him long, about 10 minutes and the deck almost empty because Left grabbings. "I won," Right smirked.

Left frowned then he realizes. "..you cheated.."

"Finally speaking huh?" Right smirks though he still wanted a despaired look on his face. But at least he won _right_?

"..cheater.., stupid low life cheater.." Left insults.

Right snorts at the comments. "Whatever your punishment will mostly likely..," They take a deep thought then finally says the simple yet dangerous words.

"Be my mole for my game!" Right offered.

Left take a deep thought, he lost the game. He lost to the 'Batsu Game' and nothing he could do. "Okay.., but shouldn't.. I.., recieved.. a punishment..?" He realizes something, a loser should punished not get in another game.

**"This is your punisment!" Right laughs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name :<strong>

**Age : (14-20)**

**Ultimate :**

**Height :**

**Appearance :**

**Personality :**

**History :**

**Nationals :**

**Motive to kill :**

**Role in Investigation/Trial :**

**Others :**

**males : (0/7)**

**females : (0/8**


	2. Quello (Prima Parte)

**Quest**

**tU**

**knEw**

**alL**

**and selLf**

**befOre deaths begins?**

**[Pr**_iM_**a PArt_E_]**

* * *

><p><em>"..instruction," Left says before he completely agreeing the deal, Right blinked and frowned. "What?" They ask obviously for a person who win a game by cheating and the loser just suddenly makes a demands.<em>

_"I do not understand..mole..? I've been created as a human..why..did you ask me..turn into a mole?" Left questioned in his memory, a human becames a mole is never exist. No matter what any scientific ways, to him is pretty impossible. "Whoa, whoa and whoa!" Right disblief at his statement and an honest one, not to mention!_

_"I think you're getting a wrong thinking here I should tell you," Right snaps their fingers, it was surprising. A person who is at the age 17 years old didn't understand the other meaning of 'mole' Right began makes suspicion at Left. "Are you a human infact?"_

_"Actually my father.."_

* * *

><p>07.00 AM..<p>

Awaken..

_Shinki Kenyuko Ultimate Card Player_

_Code : 999_

His eyes open, a teenager about 17 years old on physical awakes. His short hair that was swept back with his bangs in light blonde colored, his crystal blue eyes almost like ice, his skin tone strangely white. His black jacket worn over a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and was tuck into black boots with beige fur. He was sitting inside somewhere like a box, it was moving down. The creaking sound was rather loud and creaking breaking his eardrums. But he wasn't bothered..no, he never ever been bothered by the sounds.

Not once or ever..

At the corner he saw a black walkie talkie, curiosly he walked slight wobbly because the elevator movements but he was able to be at ease to move around at the mechanical box. He grabs and recieved a ringing signal from it, unsure what to do scanning and touch every inch of the item, finally he was able to answer back his caller.

_"Upupupu, how are you doing there?"_

He was in silent again, he felt unsure what to do with it. _"Answer me damnit,"_

It was an order for him to talk, so he talk. "..hello?" But it was morelike a questione if he say it that way. _"Urgh, looks like you awake like I made you too,"_ It was Right grunting at Left, who is real name was Shinki Kenyuko._ Or is it?_

_"Right, right.. anyway, how was it? The ride you were on?"_ Right curiosly ask Shinki and the said boy just blinked and gazing his sight at every corner. Dark, creaking and wobblely.

"Dark, creaking and wobblely..why did you..ask?" Shinki asked back to his caller.

_"That's it..? Man, get some emotion or- whoopsie daisy!"_

"Daisy? Is there something..wrong with flower? Um..wait.., did you even had the said flora? I don't remember you have-"

_"Nah, just some expression not literally~!"_

"Whoopsie-daisy? Is it like..whooping a daisy..?"

_"Hahahahaha! Oh my god you are so hillarious!"_

"Why..?"

_"Whatever, whoopsie-daisy is something like you make a mistake and that's all you can say! But other option is 'whoops' or maybe 'oops',"_

_Register a remarks reaction for mistakes;_

_Whoopsie-daisy, whoops, oops_

"I..see.." Shinki looked down, feeling weird if he had to say something like that. But then again, his father did say those words when he done a mistake by accident, though he never explain the meanings and not even once. Pretty sad isn't it?

_"Anyway Shinki get the walkie-talkie out from your hand now, you're almost at the place,"_ Right ordered. _"Right, put somewhere slightly hidden from the outsider and also back from you earlier position, after the door opens you get out,"_ Right continues.

"Understand," Shinki turn off and put back the said item and return to his earlier position. Sitting on a corner. Sad. But not for long for him to wait for the door slide open, lights filled in the room. Slightly blind with it, but he quickly adapt to it. 15 people in a small room, it was round like circle, a little _dirty and dusty.._ he could thought of. Well, the floor was no marble but dirty the wall was a rickety woods. They were in some sort of underground mine.

"Hey, looked another one came in,"

"Is this the last one?"

"There's should be 7 all of us, but with him should be 8 people,"

Many whispering and mutterings filled the room, Shinki walked out and the elevator shut close in high speed and left him. "Hey, are you a student like us?" A girl countered him with a light smiles. "_Almost like those ladies that I walked pass through..on the road after buying something from a shop.._" Shinki thought remember his old memory.

He remembers something, Right told him that every new face that he knew. He must say his name fully with talent. "I'm..Shinki Kenyuko..Ultimate Card Player..,"

"Then I'm Rhiana Yamaguchi Ultimate J-POP Performer you probably knew me from medias though so.."

"Sorry.., this is..the first time I know you..," Shinki cut her words without any fret.

Rhiana surprised and chuckled, "Haha, I see then you must be wasn't those types who interest on celebrities then," She laughs smally. "No, not at all.." Shinki reply.

There was a silince between the two, an awkard silence. "Okay.., just call me Rhia then..," She walk away he expression was slightly sad or relieved or something else. But sadly Shink just staring at the ground, register his memory.

_Rhiana Yamaguchi (17) Ultimate J-POP Performer_

_Her golden blonde hair with a banana clip that tuck in her left side on her head, her eyes is golden like stars with her skin tone was white as cream and her cheeks is rosey pink. Her body height was rather average females would had, though her clothing pretty was like a school uniform pretty unique consisting yellow sailor uniform and matching skirts with strips slight 1 inch - 3 cm above_ _the knee, wears long white socks with black flat school and lastly a silver cross necklace on her neck._

_Life records; Many awards for her angelic voices pretty confident and shy at the same time. Her greatest singing stages almost keeping up with the late Sayaka Maizono from.., two years ago_

"Hey, idiot are you alive or not here?" Shinki wide his eyes set big as they can to strecth off, a person wearing a mask. Black gas-mask to be exact was snapping his finger on him, Shinki wasn't horrified at him because he can't reconignzed him with the protective mask on him. "Hurry and talking here," He grunt pretty upset.

"Shinki Kenyuko..Ultimate Card Player," Shinki answered.

"Good to meet you, I'm Lione Erebus Calegero Ultimate Mechanic," Then with that he walked off from Shink stands. Shinki almost couldn't take any data from him, because the mask but luckily **they** gave him a picture the other version of him with mask on.

_Lione Erebus Calegero (16) Ultimate Mechanic_

_Black M40 field gasmask, under the gasmask there was a back balaclava, his clothing pretty quirky and unique. Self designed turtle-neck shirt black and white colored only the middle with green feather inside a red circle on his chest and perculiar placings of zippers two at the neck and also on his sleeves, his grey pants that looked puffed because tucked in to a knee high black boots._

_Life records : As half blooded in Japanese and Russian worlds, in the young age he was involved with mafias unknown the connection but rumors he murders his parents cold blooded. Animal allergics reacts when he was 13 making an escape with his black gasmask. He was rather called genius for getting a scholarships._

"_He might be useful for me..,_" Shinki thought staring at the fully protected mechanic. Despite being younger Lione was rather quiet rude and not to mention he height stands at 5 feet and 5 inches (166cm) and Shinki was at 5 feet and 10 inches (177cm). But then again, if he takes Rhiana height she was at 3 inches difference from himself (5 feet 7 inches = 170cm).

"_Just make a connection between two people.., what else..?_" Shinki thought deeply, many options to make. He remembers all persona from his data, "_That person told me to blend in with them.., though themselves wasn't here at all.., where are they? I they say they too will blending in to the crowds..,_" He thoughts stops by a finger snaps by a someone.

Shinki moves his face as saw. "Hey, don't be such a loner shouldn't you get allong or something?" He says with a smiles, a warming type. "Right, manner's-manner's.." He muttered makes a self slap on the forehead though it wasn't serious. "Yohanne Kawagashi a Musician and call me Yoh!" He introduces himself.

_Yohanne "Yoh" Kawagashi (17) Ultimate Musician_

_Dark brown hair about his neck, brown average eyes that shines cheefulness, and average skin tone. White polo shirt with loose black tie, black pants and loaers, lastly orange headphones on the neck._

_Life Records : Bullied in younger days of his but he proved them wrong about him being a weak one by showing his power on musics._

"I am..Shinki..Kenyuko Ultimate..Card Player," Shinki answered.

"Nice to meet you! Later~" He walked off with a smiley face, but Shinki can see his emotionless part of him. But he quickly changes that face into a warming and friendly smile. "Strange..two face..,"

Shink then walk around to people and people, taking Yoh suggestion. He then greeted by many grunting and protest in low voices, about the place being dusty and dirty. "Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Why the world we have to meet in such place?!" He says quiet displeased. Shinki thought that he might probably should ignore him but to quick the introduction he must.

"I'm Shinki Kenyuko..Card Player..," He introduced himself with the same face, poker face.

"Errgh.., I mean-, oh, sorry?" He stops cursing and stared at Shinki, the two wasted seconds for just a mini staring contest at each other. "Sorry about that, I was protesting about this place-"

"..To whom?" Shinki questioned.

".., Is.., um..," He glances around and realizes he was all alone. "..nobody..," He bit his lower lip and mentally slap himself. "Anyway, I'm Roland Ross and you had the same tittle as I do, though the name is not, a Card Gamer,"

_Roland Ross (16) Ultimate Card Gamer_

_Short blonde hair and blue eyes as its should have that, himself is a complete forgein, plain white dress shirts free from wrinkles and pretty neat and plain black dress pants._

_Life Records : He was a germophobic reason why he was so hate dirty place, when a child he was once sick pretty badly main reason he was rather a 'clean freak' and his talent. He alwayss play cards with the other kids with his decks. He mainly like Yu-gi-oh! card decks._

He smiles at Shinki, unlike before he was cursing about the least clean the room was. Shink stares at him, from head to toe he was staring at him and it was making Roland pretty awkward about it.

"So.., you're not saying anything else?"

"...Is Player and Gamer is a samething?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does..Player and Gamer are the samething?"

"Yeah, but maybe different oh! I don't know but, they are the same or-, suit yourself..,"

"..I see..do you hate dirty place?"

"As the matter fact I DO, they had germs that makes us sick!"

"_I see..being sick is something bad huh? Lucky I wasn't a-_"

"Hey, bub wanna talk with me?" A girl cut his thought off. Shinki stares at her, scanning her and bowed to Roland before leaving. "Lets talk another time shall we?" Shinki told him, it was weird there was a slight of spark inside his chest. It was weird for him.

"Heya there, I'm Elena Luz Grey Ultimate Ringleader! What's yours?" She asked.

_Elene Luz Grey (17) Ultimate Ringleader_

_Her dark brown and pretty wavy hair reachs her bottom back, with her straight bangs, she features many brown colors on physical such as, hazel eyes and mocha skin, her trademark will be her own birthmark on the right corner of her nose. Her clothing are a white button up shirt under a red and gold tailcoat. Black short shorts over tan tights and black knee high boots._

_Life Records : At 10 she surprises people and her parents by showing her inner talent on the circus stage. Her master takes her in with her parents permission obviously. Though she may a little quiet a gal at a time. Elephants are her favorite things._

"Ringleader..?" Shinki questioned.

"You never heard Ringleader?"

Shinki shakes his head slightly, Elena almost didn't catch that because the small movement he made. "Oh, don't tell.., you never heard a circus before didn't you bub?" She inquere.

Shinki nodded slightly again, and it was a small movement that made Elena chuckles. "You're funny and poor, maybe I should show you my perfomance if I had time!" She cheered, and realizes something she forgotten. "What's yours? Um, name!"

"Shinki Kenyuko..Ultimate Card Player,"

"Whoa, then you must be good at cards huh?" She playfuly nugdes his forearms. Shinki thought it was a violence light attack so he back off, "Sorry, did I done something wrong?" She question in worry. "Attack me.., you were attacking me..?" He reply back with a question.

"Wut? No no no! It was a playfuly remarks not violence, if you done that lightly then anyone would laugh,"

"Laugh?"

"Yeah,"

"I see..,"

_Playfull remarks insert;_

_Nudges on the forearm_

"Sorry..," Shinki apologizes.

"Nah, it's nothing maybe you were rarely talk with the social so you didn't know it, yep, yep that just the main problem," She theory the Card Player weird actions. "No worry, I think it was kinda normal for those who never talk or seeing around with people," She smiles.

Shinki nodded for this and made Elena chuckles again, "Something..wrong..?" He wondering why the girl been laughing allot at him. "No, no it funny you looked like a kid, heheh,"

Shinki glance to somewhere to see he need to talk to someone else, a girl he taken interest to her from the data he got 19 hours ago. He walk to her but stopped by another girl. Elenea? No, it was someone else.

"I suggest you shouldn't try talk to her, she's pretty bore you to death," She says, Shinki stares at her. "..Why?" Shinki didn't understand.

"She's a Historian and infact she talking about history way too much," She reasons. "..So?" Shiki still unfazed.

"You want to hear her blabbering those boring crap?" She looked surpsised. "Yeah.., infact I like them..," Shinki answered bluntly.

"Okay, first why you so expressionless?!" She finally snap. "...because it was my face..?" Shinki unsure.

"Hey, bub stop harrass the boy there," Elena step in. "What, I didn't harrass him at all!" It was a reflexes denial, but Shinki knew she was rather angry with him. Angry of why she can't read his thought and way. It was a secret, perfectly a secret about himself. "_What the hell, no, how can he keep his emotion hidden well?!_"She thought..

"Shinki Kenyuko..Ultimate Card Player," Shinki introduces himself as if nothing happens. He DID what he TOLD.

"..I.., I'm Heaven Lin a Reasoner..," She says, slightly pout though it was gone for a second when Elena blinked.

_Heaven Lin (15) Ultimate Reasoner_

_Medium ponytail in chestnut colored, her yellow bow are femine looking despite that she had pale pink (with a halo picture on it as well) cap on it, her bangs tuckied to her right ear, peaceful emerald green eyes, pity that she had a band aid on her nose and fair toned body. She was a little chubby but almost un-seen, like a child. White hooded sweater with wings picture on the back, underneath its a pink dress shirt with a matching black tie, light pink pants, yellow tennis shoes with white shocks. S__he also wears thin, rectangular glasses_

_Life Records : Her mother left the family and only her father protective to her, too overprotective. As a girl it was.., unsettling. She involves many fights __because her personality and blunt part of her making many despises her (but not all). _

"Heaven...?" Shinki looked disbelief.

"It's my name and also, I am a peaceful girl ya know..,"

"But.., isn't Heaven supposed to be a place for good people die?"

"Hey! Don't start a fight here or else I will.., HEY!" She was angry that Shinki suddenly ignore her and left by walking away, he was walking towards to girl. The one to be called as boring.

"Oh, hello there I'm Paige Sato nice to meet you," She introduces herself politely. "Dear, sorry I'm a Historian by the way,"

_Paige Sato (17) Ultimate Historian_

_Skinny and pale, long brown hair with black and blue highlights and blue eyes, her clothing set are red glasses and wear a blue school outfit and red skirt and black sandals._

_Life Records : Her fame rises from her brother and herself on the world. Though she may might a little history-hollic_

"Shinki Kenyuko..Ultimate Card Player..,"

"Nice to meet you Shinki, I sure we would all-"

Well, this is a little rushed right? I mean nobody would expect something like this in nowhere, well like..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!"

Everyone just fallen to a huge hole like trap, and it closed. Shallowing them full. Shinki slightly unaware about this because he was staring at the Historian far too long. He was curios, curios what will she say to him?

* * *

><p>Next it's the second batch! Keep on tunning! Though it would be at someone else perpective.., not Shinki no more.<p> 


	3. Donna

**Death**

**On**

**inNer-**

**self aNd**

**A woman love**

* * *

><p><em>"All you need to do just walk around, communicate with, if a body found you will have to participated of the investigation," A young woman explain will typing on a keyboard, literally a keyboard. Really. "I..see...," Shinki answered while he was sitting on chair his body was strangle by wires. "I never knew that a musical uses of keyboard..can be used on typing..,"<em>

_"Screw it! I really hate tell you in details," The man annoyed to answer. Shinki was confused, perfectly confused why a musical keyboard can be good in use on typing? It was weird. Too weird._

_"Anyway, it IS hard to type with it but I liked it so no comment! Zip your mouth!"_

_"My mouth is not a ziper..,"_

_"Just..!" He than takes a deep breath and blew it. "Just no more replying my words, or answer me for a while, just... Shut up,"_

_Shinki became mute after hearing this, he was do what he told. Like always._

_A door open by *clicking* revealed to be a 'special' stranger. "You're late," The woman grunted._

_"Temper, temper I hear it right? Or maybe not?" Right perked his ear making them look like an old person with a hearing problem._

_Shinki cannot look back or reply a word, he did was he told. Shut up._

_"What happen to him? Usually he give a comment or a reply or something like that!"_

_"I told him to shut up,"_

_"Cruel,"_

_"Well, he was not a..!"_

_"Quiet, you idiot we got this project up and the late Junko would be insulting you right now if you keep yelling around," The joking side of theirs disappear as they snarled at the woman._

_"Well, are you ready there Shin-Shin?" The beast return to be a clown once again._

_"Yes..,"_

* * *

><p>(? POV)<p>

I open my eyes to see something, **two** people I known for a _while_ is waiting to communicate with those lab rats. Especially that one little girl, ugh. She was one the heck one annoying female humanoid beast I've ever seen! When **I **intreview her, she was crazy about her _love_ ones. Well, when that **idiot** accidently says about our _'little' _game she was excited. Especially our project, **Rebirth**.

She was in despairingly in glee, happy for that project. Her despairing needs was our main project, **our Goddess**.

We had **her** DNA from her corpse failures are called in are almost 38th times and we almost ran out of it, the more we uses the lesser become (not to mention some vulgar men's do her, yuck). Well, I had high expectation from the boy. I better _hope_ some of this rats didn't messes with him, though one of the student are useful for the lad being a _doctor_. When something did happen to him.

But then again, Geppeto was pretty useful for us until he broke one of the project he was saying that he cannot get Junko return her once again with her foot. So he ruin project 36th and 37th to stop the massacre of the world again. So **_we_** track him down and took his _son_ away. I was _hoping_ that the son will devastated but, no. The idiot played him a card and the said boy wasn't scared or fear.

No, there is no emotion within him. Nothing.

I do not understand until he explain himself.

Ah, yes. Shinki already finish his role over the floor, should put the down t lower of the tower.

Ah, oh dear.

I forgot to warn him about the place neither the moron did, I _hope_ he wasn't get any bad injuries from the fall.

I _hope_

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NEED MOAR 2 BOYS AND THIS GETTING STARTED WELL! Thank you for your time!<strong>


End file.
